En tu futuro
by Astoria Manson
Summary: Alucard es sumido en un curioso sueño que trae un mal presagio. ¿Es la mente suficiente para desatar el desastre? Un susurro de AxI. Para el reto Hellsong del foro La Mansión Hellsing.


_**Disclaimer:** Hellsing y sus __personajes son propiedad del magnífico Kouta Hirano. Este fic participa en el reto Hellsong del foro de La Mansión Hellsing._

* * *

El ondeante abrigo se fundía en el fuego de las olas, que reflejaban a su vez el atardecer. Miró hacia donde moría el sol ocultando su confusión en una de sus usuales sonrisas: se sentía tan extrañamente a gusto con sus rayos aún cobijando el ambiente como lo estaría un simple humano. Y eso, ciertamente, estaba muy lejos de la realidad, al igual que su alrededor en esos instantes.

Un sueño. Nuevamente se hallaba sumido en uno de aquellos curiosos espejismos de la mente, que antes le eran tan ajenos y ahora resultaban muy frecuentes. El Conde llevaba largo rato vagando en un camino solitario, que parecía nunca iba a terminar; comenzaba a ser cansino. Miraba a un lado, luego al otro, y el ambiente era siempre el mismo; su sonrisa fue vencida por el abrumador aburrimiento y ocultó sus colmillos. Ya se disponía a encontrar cualquier forma de despertar, cuando finalmente logró divisar algo en su camino: una figura negruzca. Sin demasiado interés, apresuró un poco el paso hasta que pudo percatarse de que se trataba de un perro. Un simple y descuidado perro negro que, para su sorpresa, le habló.

En el fondo sentía que todo era un mísero chiste, una broma absurda; pero ¿ya qué? Se trataba de sólo un sueño, así que no tuvo problema con seguir caminando mientras contestaba la conversación de su exótico interlocutor. La voz del animal fluía sin movimiento alguno en su hocico: tal parecía que el sonido era no más que un espectro, un eco fantasmal; pero eso no le incomodó. De hecho, a su parecer, que aquel perro no hablase como un humano haciendo uso de sus primitivas cuerdas vocales era incluso tranquilizador.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el animal de ojos centelleantes como brasas tornó de seriedad su voz, que calló por unos instantes. "Puedo ver tu futuro", fue tal la frase que quebró el silencio. El vampiro le miró con una sonrisa de mera burla, y no pudo evitar reír a sus adentros cuando el perro continuó con su sentencia. Un can parlante y de añadidura vidente, ¿a dónde se supone que se dirigía aquel sueño extraño? Sólo le prestó atención realmente cuando le oyó decir aquella oración...

\- Escúchame: tu verdadero amor morirá por tu propia mano derecha.

¿Verdadero amor, había dicho? Aquellas palabras hicieron eco una y otra vez, siendo calladas por la fuerte risa del dracul que subía su tono conforme más estúpido le parecía el asunto. El animal era insistente; seguía repitiendo aquello y empezaba a frustrarse por no ser tomado en serio. Rugió el destino entre sus colmillos junto al nombre del ser oscuro ante él, mientras el anteriormente grato ambiente se desvanecía y consumía en tinieblas puras.

El animal cesó su insistencia cuando aquella fuerte mano enguantada le alzó, y se vio a sí mismo pendiendo del cuello sobre el abismo que ahora yacía debajo de ellos. "Alucard" repetía desesperado, pero el vampiro no le hizo caso. Estaba harto de sus juegos. Aumentó la fuerza de su agarre sobre el cuello del canino, que se sacudía inútilmente. Admitía que podía hacerlo con rapidez, pero era más divertido cuando jugaba un poco. Su acción fue lentamente llenándolo de una calma, un desahogo, que podían fácilmente clasificarse como adictivos.

Suspiró suavemente en el aroma a tabaco que empezaba a invadir el aire, y se sintió envuelto en el olor extrañamente exquisito que venía del animal. Le recordaba a algo... o a alguien. Y cuando creyó que era suficiente, el crujir del cuerpo del can al ser atravesado por su mano derecha se mezcló con aquel grito femenino, cuya voz resultaba aterradoramente conocida:

\- ¡Alucard, despierta!

Abrió los ojos. Sentía su fría respiración agitada y un gran aturdimiento que le entorpeció la comprensión de lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba ahí, en aquella oficina tan familiar; el puro aún humeante se encontraba aprisionado y aplastado entre los tensos dedos de ella, que sin éxito antes habían intentado liberarla de la mano helada que la estrangulaba. Sus ojos yacían abiertos a más no poder, para eternamente mirar a quien nunca creyó le proporcionaría tan cruel destino. Alucard se sintió temblar por primera vez en años, no tuvo el valor suficiente para extraer su mano del interior de su ama, su adorada ama; y esta vez, el placentero aroma de su sangre amenazó con destrozarlo más que embriagarlo.

 _Tu verdadero amor morirá por tu propia mano derecha._

* * *

 **Inspirado en la canción Crazy Man Michael, de Alizbar & Ann'sannat.**

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic; espero no haber arruinado con ello a los personajes. Y ¿por qué elegir aquella canción, aquella temática? La verdad no lo sé. Me paseé por el foro, leí aquel reto y me vino directo a la mente. La apliqué a mis queridos Alucard e Integra porque, sencillamente, tenía que ser AxI. No podía haber otra pareja que usar en mi primera historia. En fin, buenas noches.


End file.
